powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Genetic Memory
The power to access memories and information stored in one's genetic code. Also Called * Cellular Memory Capabilities The user is able to access memories and information stored in their genetic code. In most cases, this results in the user calling upon their ancestors or relatives, while in other cases, this is the result of DNA Replication/Absorption or Symbiosis. Applications * Adoptive Muscle Memory: The user is able to adopt the muscle memories or genetics of their ancestors. * Ancestral Evocation: The user channels their ancestor and gains their skills and abilities in the process. * Biological Absorption: The user consumes another individual and gains their memories. * Clone Physiology: The user possesses said memories due to being a clone of another individual. * DNA Replication/Absorption: The user gains others' memories by copying their DNA. * Parasite Physiology/Symbiosis: The user recalls information from previous hosts and can transfer it to all subsequent ones. * Reincarnation: The user passes on memories to their future descendants via genes, ensuring a form of continued existence (though not the same individuality). Variations * Atavism: A physical version where the user accesses physical traits instead of memories from genes. * Collective Memory: A shared pool of information gleaned from the memories of one or more persons. * Racial Memory: The user's memories and experiences are all shared throughout his/her race. Often a sub-power of Hive Mind. Limitations * Certain events and places may activate this power. * Genetic Cutting may cause damage to memories. * May only remember a certain piece of memory at a time. * May need to go a certain place where the memory took place at the exact same time. * May require Power Inheritance to inherit the memories of parents, grandparents and/or ancestors. * May require specialized equipment. * Memories of past ancestors may be overwhelming to the current user, such as traumatizing scenes and past sorrows. * Memories may develop into actual personality, causing Divided Mind that can potentially take over. Known Users Gallery File:Ripley_clone8.jpg|Ripley 8 (Alien Resurrection) is able to access the memories of the original Ellen Ripley. File:Illyria_Angel.PNG|Illyria (Angel) gained all of Winifred Burkle's memories upon usurping her body. File:AangAvatarsEvocation.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) is able to call upon the memories and skills of the Avatars that preceded him. File:Zs'Skayr.png|Ectonurites such as Zs'Skayr/Ghostfreak (Ben 10) are able to store their personalities and memories in single strands of their DNA. File:Aaroniero_Arruruerie_Resurreccion.jpg|Aaroniero Arruruerie (Bleach) has access to the memories and powers of those he devoured, to the point of mimicking Kaien Shiba in front of Rukia. File:81349.png|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) is able to call upon the memories and skills of the Slayers that preceded her. File:Washio_vs._Kazuki_and_Tokiko.png|Washio (Buso Renkin) the homunculus possesses the complete memories of the hawk that was used as his template, and is essentially a reincarnation of the animal. File:Kanon_Generating_Electricity.png|Kanon Ozu (Coppelion) is a clone of the serial killer and actress Kuon Ozu, thus gaining her sadistic and psychopathic tendencies. File:CoppelionSetTel.jpeg|Setsuna Itami (Coppelion) is a clone of the original Setsuna Itami, thus gaining her cellular memory and even seen as a reincarnation of sorts. File:Road_Kamelot's_Invulnerability.png|Road (D.Gray-Man) is a Noah whose genes resurfaced in Road Kamelot, allowing the human girl to gain memories and powers of the past of what said Noah did. File:Tyki_Mikk's_transformed_state.jpg|Joyd (D.Gray-Man) is a Noah whose genes resurfaced in Tyki Mikk, allowing the human man to gain memories and powers of the past of what said Noah did. File:Aztek.jpg|Aztek's (DC Comics) Quetzalcoatl Battle-Suit & Helmet contains the stored memories of all of its past wearers and transfers the information to the current wearer. File:Piccolo_Super_Namek.png|Piccolo Jr. (Dragon Ball) contains the genetic memory of his "father", Great Demon King Piccolo, thus seeing himself as a reincarnation of such. File:CellImperfectFormTheReunionk.png|Cell (Dragon Ball) was created from splicing genes of various powerful beings, and gained all of their fighting abilities and styles, as well as mannerisms. File:Super_Perfect_Cell.jpg|After Cell (Dragon Ball) self-destructed, his cellular memory allowed him to remember his perfect form, and regenerate into it despite the loss of Artificial #18. File:Bio_Broly.jpeg|Bio-Broly (Dragon Ball) was created from a blood sample of Broly, thus inheriting the his insane thirst for destruction and innate hatred for "Kakarot". File:Baby's_Revenge_Blast.png|Baby (Dragon Ball) was created from the genes of the Tsufuru king, and as such inherited his memories and hatred for Saiyans. File:Ulimate_venom.jpg|The Venom Symbiote (Marvel Comics) is able to both access the memories, skills, and powers of its first human host, Spider-Man, and transfer the information to all of its subsequent hosts. File:Demog.jpg|The Demogoblin (Marvel Comics) possesses all the skills and memories of his initial host: Jason Macendale Jr., the fourth Hobgoblin. File:Gen_Tokishima.jpg|Gen Tokishima (MAPS) is the Mapman who holds a map written into his DNA by an ancient civilization that leads to a legendary treasure. File:Kabuto_Recreates_Hidan's_Body.png|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) creates a clone body of Hidan, which has access to his genetic memories to the point of seemingly to be the original. File:Alex_Mercer_Blade.png|Alex Mercer (Prototype) possesses all of the knowledge and memories of those he has consumed. File:90902.jpg|Khalek (Stargate SG-1) possesses all the memories of his father, Anubis. Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries